Good Riddance
by slytherin-devil-13
Summary: REPOST:A short sad drarry one-shot in which Draco cheats and Harry reacts. Please r&r.


**Good Riddance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter much to my regret**

_The tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of Draco and his lovely blonde hair. He remembered how those silver eyes had lit up when he smiled that rare smile of his. He remembered his soft lips as they kissed his lips, his chest. He thought of Draco's touch and caring words and the tears fell. His lovely green eyes dimmed as his breathing became gasping and he carried on remembering. He remembered how he fought with his friends when he said he was leaving with Draco, his lover. They had yelled that night and by morning all ties had been broken but it had been worth it or so he thought. He picked up a pen and began to write._

_**Goodbye Draco**_

_**I Love You…**_

_**Harry**_

_His hands were shaking as he finished writing the small message. His pen slipped out of his hand and tears ran down his cheeks, some staining the small piece of yellow paper. The ink spread but he couldn't bear to write it over so he left it as it was, hoping it was legible but not really caring. He grabbed his suitcase and walked out the front door. By this time his eyes were swollen and his face was red but he couldn't care less. Slowly he turned to give his house one last look. _

_He remembered when he first saw it 2 years ago; he had smiled and kissed Draco in his excitement. Draco had only laughed, eyes lit with joy. He had picked him up kissing the tip of his nose whispering into his hair "Harry, please stay with me." He had grabbed his blonde locks and pulled him into a kiss whispering "Always" as he pulled away. Draco had carried him into the house with the biggest smile Harry had ever seen._

_Then there was that time that Harry had left for a week to train in vampire etiquette. He had arrived home at 3 in the afternoon and opened the door to find himself in the blonde's arms. He had barely enough time to let go of his bags as Draco took possession of his lips. Harry had melted in his arms._

_**Now Harry was walking away.**_

_He walked down the street, stopped, turned, and apparated away. All he saw through his tears was a blur of color but in his mind he saw his demise more clearly than ever. His lovely blonde hair was disheveled and his lips swollen. He was naked, not even a sheet over his body as he was pounded into by an ugly red haired male. He was hairy and pudgy,_

_**I guess he had money.**_

_He checked into the Leaky Cauldron, ignoring everyone that tried to talk to talk to him. He opened the door to his room and fell on the bed as soon as he could. His suitcase fell to the floor with a soft clang and his sobs rang through his body, echoing around the room._

_He fell into an uneasy sleep that night missing the warmth of Draco's body next to him. His body unconsciously searched for him the whole night through but never found him. He woke up tired and sore the next morning so he went back to sleep. The week passed. He ate little and talked even less. He never smiled, just cried and slept._

_One morning he woke up to the sound of crashing and Draco's voice. He felt his blood boil as he grew angry. Draco yelled at Tom trying to get them to tell him Harry's room number. Harry ran down the stairs to the main room and stopped suddenly as he saw the man that had once been his sunshine. His body shivered due to the cold air in the room._

_And his anger came out in strong yells…_

"_**How dare you come here yelling like you have a right to see me? **_

_**How dare you act like I was important to you? **_

_**You bastard!**_

_**I gave you everything! **_

_**I sacrificed my life, my reputation, and my friends for you!**_

_**You cheap whore!**_

_**If you wanted money I would've given it to you!"**_

_Tears spilled from his eyes. He wanted tear his heart out and give it to him. He doubled over as the pain consumed him. His cries became louder, piercing through Draco's surprise. For a second Draco looked helpless and a single tear fell from his eye. He closed his eyes slowly. He let Harry's screams wash over him as he kneeled in front of him and took his hands but Harry ripped them away as if stung by his touch. Angrily Harry looked into Draco's eyes and said in a cold, hard voice,_

"_**I never want to see you again Malfoy."**_

_He slowly stood and walked away leaving Draco with a broken heart and no hope for the future. 2 days later Harry picked up the paper and read the headline…Malfoy Heir Commits Suicide…in a cold voice he whispers, _

"_**Good Riddance"**_

* * *

**A/N: Review please. I hope you liked my one-shot :)**


End file.
